Thunderstorm
by Darc Butterfly
Summary: Tai has to live with Sora for two and a half weeks, and he's completly nervous about it. What if she finds out that he likes her? Little does he know she's nervous about the same reason. Will a thunderstorm bring them together? Taiora.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, obviously.**

* * *

They're both sixteen, they have hormones; he's a boy she's a girl. They've known each other since diapers. So it was natural to fill this way, right? Tai asked himself. He sighed, as he walked to her apartment. His parents had taken his little sister to his aunt and uncle's house for two and a half weeks. He really didn't like his aunt so his parents agreed to let him stay, only if he stayed at a friend's house. And that's what got him in his current predicament. He would be staying with his best _guy _friend's house, but no Matt had to go and get himself grounded. So now he was going to have to stay at his best _girl_ friend's house, who just happened to be his crush since he got over the 'girls have cooties' phase. Tai had been to Sora's apartment trillions of times, spent the night countless about of times; but things were different now. They are older, and Tai doesn't know if he can handle being so close to her for so long without her finding out that he liked her. He kept going over ways that she could find out in his head. _What if I talking my sleep? What id she finds my 'manly' journal. Why did I even bring that along anyways?! _Tai sighed again. He hated being this nervous. '_She's only Sora, your best friend/ You're not going to let the secret escape and even if it does it's about time…' _Came a voice of reason in Tai's head. He mentally nodded. Tai gulped, he was now in front of her apartment. He opened the door knowing he didn't have to knock. He walked in and found Sora's dad looking for his briefcase, he looked up at Tai.

"Hello Tai! Sora's in the shower right now. I'm about to go to work, I'm late actually." Mr. Takenouchi paused as he grabbed his briefcase from between the cushions of the couch. "You'll be sleeping on the couch, during your stay with us. Sorry it isn't much."

"That's alright sir." Tia said rubbing the softness of the couch. Mr. Takenouchi grinned at the teenager and thought, _I hope his visit here will bring him and Sora together…if that's even possible." _Then he realized that he was just making himself later for work. "I better get going. Bye Tai."

"Bye Mr. Takenouchi." After the older man left Tai sat down and turned on the television. As he searched for something to watch as he waited for Sora he found a show that they used to watch several years ago. Tai smiled. _I miss that show!_ Tai thought as it ended and Sora walked into the living room.

"Hi Tai, when did you get here?" Sora greeted while she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of tea.

"Hey Sora, about eight minutes ago; so what do you want to do?" Tai asked shifting his position so he could look at her.

"We could go play soccer or something." Sora suggested as she went to go put her cup in the sink.

"Great idea," said Tai. "But isn't your soccer ball flat?"

"Not anymore. Hang on and I'll go grab it." Sora disappeared into her room and soon reappeared with the black and white ball. "Oh by the way, you're sleeping on the couch. My dad said and I quote, 'You just can't trust boys these days, Sora.' End quote."

"Yeah, your dad told me minus that speech." Tai told her as they started walking to the park. The park itself was only four blocks from Sora's apartment. As they were walking Sora thought to herself, _I need to just chill. I'm psyching myself out for nothing. Oh no! It's for a reason! I don't know how I am going to get through all this without Tai funding out about my gigantic crush on him. _She sighed. Tai noticed.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked, obviously worried about her. She could have slapped herself right there and then.

"N-n-othing, just thought of something." Sora said quickly stuttering. When she saw him look at her she continued, "It's nothing, don't worry." She gave him a small smile.

XxXxXxX

"I can't believe it's raining!" Sora yelled over the sound of rain hitting hard on the cement around them. "It was a perfect day then all of a sudden, WHAM! Rain everywhere!"

"You're telling me!" Tai yelling back as they ran to get out of the rain. Sora nodded. "So… let's just call the game a tie." Sora laughed at him as they ran under a store's overhanging to rest for a second. She said, "You're kidding me! I was ahead!"

Tai grumbled. "Fine you win." Tai admitted. "Come on we better go. The rain only seems to get worse."

They finally made it back to the Takenouchi's apartment after getting totally drenched in water. "Go change into some dry clothes before you get sick." Sora said pointing to her father's bathroom while she headed to her bedroom to change. Tai did so. When Sora came back out she saw Tai leaning over the kitchen sink squeezing the water out of his hair. "I swear sometimes you're worse then a girl." Sora laughed. Tai just shrugged. "Are you hungry?"

"I could go for a sandwich." When they finished their lunch it was apparent that the rain had gotten worse. They watched the news and part of the city was without electricity, and there was major flooding everywhere.

"What should we do now?" Sora asked, as they cleaned up after themselves.

"We could always watch a movie till the electricity goes out." Tai replied washing his dish. They both walked to the living room.

"I know the perfect movie!" Sora exclaimed and grabbed 'Ghost Ship' from the movie shelf.

"Sora, you know that movie gives you nightmares!" Tai gave her a look and she just shrugged and popped the DVD into the player. Tai sighed. Throughout the movie Sora ducked under the blanket they were sharing, and grabbed Tai's hand which gave him blush a little each time. About an hour into the movie the phone rang and Tai could have sworn Sora jumped a foot into the air. Sora went to go answer the phone and Tai paused the movie.

"Hello?" Sora asked into the phone. Tai heard Sora say, "Dad! Oh okay. Yes I understand. Dad, I'm NOT telling him that! No, dad. Whatever. Uh huh, I love you too, bye!" Sora rolled her eyes and hung up. As she came back to the couch she mumbled, "Fathers."

"So?" Tai asked.

"My dad said that they shut down the roads because of the storm. Apparently it's really bad out there. So he won't be home tonight. He said that we get to fend for ourselves. Seriously could he be anymore dramatic?" She rolled her eyes again. "He also said other stuff but I'm not repeating any of that."

"Oh well that sucks. Should we continue the movie?" Sora nodded so Tai pressed the play button. And so continued the hiding and shrieking. When the movie finally ended the time was 3:48. "Sora, let's talk. We haven't talked in along time."

"Don't we always talk?" Sora asked confused.

"Yes, but we haven't talked about what's going on in our life's in forever." Tai said. "Meaningful conversations. You know?"

"Yeah I do." Sora blinked. "How's Kari? I haven't spoken to her in a few weeks."

"She's doing pretty well, actually her and T.K are FINALLY going out" Tai told her. _I just wish WE were finally going out._

"That's great! Though I sort of feel bad for Davis." Sora responded. "But he's always been a bit of a jerk to T.K."

"Yeah." They listened to the rain and wind for a minute. "Sora, why did you and Matt break up?" Tai wasn't quite sure what had willed him to ask her that. Sora wasn't sure how to tell him without telling him the real reason. _Ugh. Great now I have to lie to my best friend._

"I never really liked him as more then a friend. The only reason we were 'talking' was because we wanted to know how it would feel for us to be a couple. But before we became an official couple we decided we were just friends, nothing more." _At lease its half true…_Sora thought to herself.

"Oh." Then the electricity went out.

"I have a few flashlights in my room from a sleepover a lot of us girls had last week. I'll go get them." Sora said through the darkness. Tai nodded even though she probably didn't see it. He could hear her bump into a chair on her way to her room. She came back was the flashlights she put one on the table facing the ceiling so at lease they could see each other. "How long do you think the electricity will be out?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning considering how bad the storm is." Tai replied to her. "What should we do?"

"Let's talk more. Did you know that Matt was so nervous about asking Mimi out, she had to ask him out?" Sora said yawning.

"He never told me that!"

"Must me some male pride thing. What is with that, by the way?" Sora asked looking at the shadows on the ceiling.

"Can't say, you're a girl." Tai grinned at her. One of the things Sora absolutely hated was when people didn't think of her the same as they did the boys.

"You are dead." She jumped on top of him and started tickling him.

"Ah! Sora s – s – stop it! I – I – I didn't mean I – it!" Tai said rolling on the couch laughing. "My s-s-side hu- hur- hurts."

"Fine. I'm going to take a little nap, okay?" She walked back over to her recliner and curled up in it.

"Okay, I could use one myself." They both soon feel asleep.

XxXxXxX

When her eyes opened they automatically went to the sleeping figure on her couch, Tai. It hurt her to be so close to him, and act like she didn't have _those_ kinds of feelings for him. She wondered what time it was. She mentally shrugged, and grabbed a flashlight and went to go use the bathroom. When she came back she went to the kitchen to grab some crackers and peanut butter. She sat back down in her recliner, she ripped open the cracker package and twisted the peanut butter jar, and started to eat. A few minutes after she began to eat Tai woke up.

"Want some?" Sora offered.

"No thanks. How long were we asleep?" Tai asked looking at the flashlight still pointed upwards.

"Suite yourself." Sora just swallowed a huge glob of peanut butter, "I'm not quite sure. But it's completely dark outside."

"Still raining?"

"Not as much as before." She answered.

XxXxXxX

After Sora finished eating they talked for a few hours about, soccer, Kari and T.K's relationship, tennis, prom, the digital world, rumors they've both heard, and other things. A few times the lights flickered but never stayed on. They played a few games of Tic-Tac-Toe, with Tai winning the majority of the rounds. They guessed it was around eleven when they decided they better call it a night. Sora grabbed a flashlight and walked to her room. Tai decided to wait till her 'light' was out before he took of his shirt and shorts leaving him in just his boxers and crawled under the blanket and fell asleep almost as soon as he laid down. Sometime in the night the storm let out a huge clap of thunder which woke him up. He tried to go back to sleep but it never came. So he stared at the ceiling and listened to the rain. He sighed. Roughly about an hour after Tai woke up, Sora came stumbling in and he heard her mutter, "Damn."

"Sora?"

"Tai! Did I wake you up?" Sora asked as she walked with her arms stretched in front of her so she wouldn't walk into anything.

"No, the thunder did, a bit ago." Tai responded.

"Remind me to NEVER watch 'Ghost Ship' on a night like this. Tai? Can I – I lay with you?" Sora nervously asked.

"Erm. – I'm in only my boxers."

"So? I've seen you naked! Besides it's not like I can see anything."

Tai blushed and said, "We were three! Oh, alright, fine." Sora walked slowly to the couch and laid down next to Tai, who in return wrapped his arms around her._ Dear god! What am I doing?_, he thought. But it _did_ feel right to have her in his arms.

"Tai, I can't sleep." Sora said after awhile, knowing he was still awake.

"Neither can I." said Tai.

"Tai I have a question for you."

"What is it?

"What are we?" She turned to face him. "Are we really meant to be just platonic? I mean look at Kari and T.K! Even Matt and Mimi!" _Why the hell did I just do that?_

Tai was extremely surprised, obviously. "What do you want us to be?"

"I was us be an 'us'." Sora said quietly. Tai took that moment to kiss her, when they broke apart he said, "Sora, I've liked you for a long time."

"Why didn't you say something? I've liked you since we were ten."

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"You wouldn't have." Sora gave him a peck on the lips and suddenly neither of them felt nervous about the rest of the time Tai was suppose to stay there. They felt happy, happier then both of them had felt in a very long time.


End file.
